Yo-Kai Watch: The Dark Ring
Yo-Kai Watch: The Dark Ring takes place in an alternate universe where Nathan discovers a ring, that corrupts him, making him evil. A teenage girl named Martha frees Whisper and later befriended Jibanyan, and will do what ever it takes to save Nate from the Yo-kai Habere and his ring, and his mother Lily whom has turned against him and her husband Aaron. Note: this Fanon contain graphic violence and dark manner, Do not read this if your under 18. Plot Nathan Adams storms out at his friends after being teased by being called average, after catching an average sized beetle. He stumbles across an antique shop, there he goes in the back, and discovers a black diamond wing with a cat eye. But the shop keeper orders Nate not to touch it. He tells Nate that the black diamond ring is cursed, but Nate does not believe him, and takes the ring. The Shop keeper tries to stop him, but Nate gets away. After Nate had gotten away from the shop keeper, he starts feeling guilty for stealing. But the black diamond ring starts possessing Nate, and ordering him to wear it. Under possession, Nate starts to wear the ring, and it starts to corrupt him turning him evil. Coming out of the ring is a pitch black one eyed demonic Yo-Kai going by the name Habere thanks Nate for getting him out of the antique shop. And for that, Habere makes Nate his evil puppet. The next day a 16 year old teenage Girl named Martha Kansly went walking into the woods. While walking, she enters a no entry zone. She sees a Crank-A-Kai and hears a voice telling her to insert a coin. Freaking out, Martha inserts a coin and she reveals a grey-capsule. When she opens it, a white Yo-kai going by the name of Whisper pops out and thanks Martha for freeing him. Whisper explains that he was imprisoned 190 years ago by a man who thought all Yo-kai were evil. Martha tells Whisper that she was just walking to get exercise, she walks away and heads back home. But Whisper fallows her, as the two talk about Whisper staying at Martha's home. When Martha enters her home they find her little sister Callie acting weird. Martha finds it odd, but Whisper says that her strange behavior is because of the Yo-kai that is in the room with them. Martha is confused because he doesn’t see any Yo-kai. Whisper explains that humans cannot see Yo-kai and gives her the Yo-kai Watch which allows for her to see them. By shining a light that is built into the watch, Martha reveals a green lizard Yo-kai Roughraff who is hanging around here. Martha asks him nicely to leave, but Roughraff doesn't listen. Martha loses her temper, and chases Roughraff out. The atmosphere is balanced once again and Callie is acting normal once again. Martha's parents Lindsey and Bobby returns home and finds their children playing together. Later strange things are happening at a crossing road in town. People are walking in front of speeding cars and the cars stop last second and do not hit the person. After Whisper hears about this, he states a Yo-kai must be Inspiriting he place. The two find out the events are being caused by Jibanyan, a cat Yo-Kai who is possessing people and then punching the trucks to make them stop. Martha and Whisper ask him why he’s doing this and Jibanyan tells them that he is perfecting his skills so that he can impress Amy, his former owner. Enraged, Martha orders Jibanyan to stop using strangers to help him practice or she'll kick his butt . For that, Jibanyan tries to do it on his own, but fails. Martha offers to help Jibanyan practice and soon, they became friends. Since Martha made friends with Jibanyan, She is rewarded with Jibanyan's Medals as a sign of their new friendship. The next day at Springdale elementary school, Nate now under control of Habere sets off bombs all over the school. Nate exits the school, and pushes the button that triggers an explosion all over the school. The students including Katie, Bear, and Eddie panics along with the school staff, and they flee the whole building in one piece. The whole school catches fire. Martha, Whisper, and Jibanyan sees the fire across the town, and the firefighters came by and they do everything they can to put out the fire. Nate watches the incident he caused, then he leaves. Hours later, The Fire had been put out, but the whole school is in ruins. The police and firefighters investigate the incident, while the parents hugs their children in horror after what had happened. Martha, Whisper and Jibanyan came by and they see the incident in horror. Martha asks Whisper if a Yo-kai was responsible for it, but Whisper is unsure. They see a man and a woman Lily and Aaron asking the police if their son was in the school, but they haven't seen his body presuming he's alive. But the Adams are still worried. Later at the abandoned warehouse, Habere tells Nate that he's done well. And his next step is to kill few people with the exo suit that he built for him, but suddenly the Justice Tribe Yo-kai Patdroid, Officernyan, Captain Blizzard , and Lady Fist showed up out of nowhere. Patdroid orders Habere to set Nate free and surrender. But Habere gives Nate his evil powers and attacks the Justice Tribe. They battle valiantly, But Nathan and Habere defeats them, and they disappear. Later that night at Martha's place, Martha along with her family, and Yo-kai sees the school incident on the news, and they learned that someone planted bombs all over the school. The Kanslys along with Whisper and Jibanyan are shocked to hear what happened. At the Adams place, Both Lily and Aaron sees the news about the incident. Lily starts to cry and worry at the same time about their son Nathan while Aaron tries to comfort her. The next day, Martha along with Whisper and Jibanyan are seen at the mall talking about the bombs at the elementary school. Suddenly the explosion went off. Coming out of the smoke, is Nate with an exo suit, along with Habere. Nate fires the blaster cannons killing few people. The crowd flees in terror. But Martha along with Whisper and Jibanyan steps in and confronts Nathan and Habere. Martha starts questioning Nate and Habere, but he starts his attack on her, and her Yo-kai. But suddenly, Patdroid along with the other Justice Tribe Yo-kai pops out of nowhere and blocks Nate's attack. Patdroid and Jibanyan battles Nate, and beats him but Nate and Habere disappears. Martha thanks Patdroid and the others for saving them. Martha asks Patdroid who was the boy and that Yo-kai that attacked, then the shop keeper from the antique store appeared out of nowhere and answers that the boy's name is Nathan, and he has the cursed Black Diamond ring with Habere. Martha asks the shop keeper who he is, then he reveals his true form to be Angelnyan making Whisper surprised. Angelnyan explains that he battle Habere thousands of years ago, and he defeated him. He imprisoned Habere and his ring in a glass dome, and he tells him that the boy Nate now has the ring and under Habere under his control. Martha and the others realize that they must save Nate before it's to late for him. Later Lily and Aaron sees the incident on the news that Nate was attacking on the with the exo suit killing few beople making them horrified. Both Lily and Aaron now realizes that it was their son that bomb the Elementary School, and he is now capable of killing people and terrorism. Later at the abandoned warehouse Nate Habere upgrades the Exo suit with stronger fire power. But then Lily and Aaron, along with the Archers, Bernsteins, and Forsters found Nate and confronts him. Lily asks her son what he had done while enrage. But Nate uses his powers to attack both his mother and father knocking them down. The Archers, Bernsteins, and Forsters starts to freak out at Nate. Nate enters his Exo Suit, and flies away. Meanwhile at Downtown Springdale, everything seems peaceful. But then Nate pops out of nowhere and starts his attack on the people. The police and swat team arrives and tries to stop him, but Nate uses his powers to kill few them. Fortunately, Martha and the others arrives and battles Nate in his exo suit. They battled so violently, but they defeated Nate and his exo suit is destroyed. The crowd gathers and sees Nate. Both Lily and Aaron, along with Jason and Rebecca, the Bernsteins, and Archers arrives along with their children Bear, Eddie, and Katie and sees Nate in a shock. But then Lily starts to become extremely angry, and with her eyes bloodshot red in a rage. She ran towards her Son Nathan while screaming in a rage, and she starts attacking him. Lily starts punching Nate in the face repeatedly, making the the crowd along with Martha, her Yo-kai, Aaron, the Forsters, Bernsteins, and Archers horrified. Rebecca screams in terror. Nate screams and pleads for help. Aaron tries to stop Lily, but she knocks him down, and continues to punch her son. Habere removes the ring from Nate, and places on Lily's right finger without her noticing. Lily continues to beat up her son, but the Police stops her by using a taser on her. One of the officers calls the ambulance, Martha and the Yo-kai watches Nate suffers in pain. Later back at the Adam's house both Aaron and Lily starts a fight about what she had done to their son. Lily declares that Nate is not their son. Shocked and outraged, Aaron demands to know why she thanks that way. But Habere give Lily some of his evil powers, and orders her to attack her husband Aaron, and she does by punching him in the face 3 times and knocks him down. She starts using her powers and wreaking havoic all over the place by destroying Nate's belongings, and other house hold items. Aaron becomes horrified at Lily and starts to call the police, But Lily stops him and knocks him unconscious. Lily puts the house on fire, and leaves leaving Aaron to burn to death but Angelnyan witnessed the whole thing. He carries Aaron out of the house, and calls the ambulance. Later that night at the Springdale Mental Ward, Nate is shown at the recovery room with his face all messed up and with 2 black eyes. The doctors are helping him recover. Then Martha along with Patdroid disguised as a human, Whisper, and Jibanyan came by and they see Nate in a terrible state thanks to his mother Lily. They went closer to Nate, and Martha asks if he's alright. But he starts trying to talk, then he states that he doe's not remember anything. Martha and the others notices that the ring is gone. Angelnyan shows up and tells them that the boy's mother has the ring, and she is in the clutches of Habere. Martha and the Yo-kai becomes horrified. Martha realizes if they don't stop Habere, something terrible will happened. Meanwhile at Fortune Hospital, Aaron wakes up and realizes that he's in the hospital. He asks one of the nurses what had happened, the nurse told Aaron that his wife Lily beats him up and sets the house on fire. Shocked and horrified, he starts asking where his son Nate and Lily are. The nurse tells him that his son is in the mental ward, but she's not sure where Lily is. The next day at the mental ward, Lily is shown in disguise as a doctor, while pushing the trey with a loaded shotgun covered up in order to kill Nate. Martha and the Yo-kai visits Nate now recovered, but placed in a room and with a straight jacket on. Nate starts crying while Martha and the others watches him in a sad state. Lily disguised as a doctor, come by and orders Martha to move. Martha moves out of her way, and Lily enters the room. But then Patdroid detects a loaded shotgun on the trey making Martha, Whisper, and Jibanyan shocked. Martha stops Lily and the shotgun is revealed. Habere orders Lily to kill Martha, but Patroid and Jibanyan starts fighting her. The doctors come by and sees Lily fighting Martha. She sees the doctors watching, and uses her powers to kill them. she grabs Nate and her gun, and disappears. Patdroid carries Martha out of the Mental ward, and calls for Angelnyan, and the others. At the abandoned shopping store, Lily and Habere starts attacking Nate. Lily pulls out her shot gun, and prepares to fire at Nate. But the police along with Aaron found her, and orders her to drop the gun. Aaron orders Lily to get away from his son. But Lily uses her powers against them, freaking out, the police fires at Lily, but no effect. Lily pulls their guns away with her powers and shoots the police killing them, except Aaron. Aaron freaks out and runs away, but she tosses Nate and him, and knocking them both down. Martha along with Whisper, Jibanyan, Patdroid, Angelnyan, and the other Justice Tribe Yo-kai shows up and confronts Lily and Habere. Suddenly Habere starts to fuse with Lily to form into a black figure. They see the whole thing, Aaron and his son Nate sees Lily in horror. The Black mass reveals a face with 4 demonic cat like eyes, and a big eye on her four head. Lily and Habere are now known as Mors Mater. Aaron and the others becomes horrified. Mors Mater knocks Aaron unconscious and prepares to kill Nate. Nate screams in fear while crying, and he begs his mother not to hurt him. But she appears to ignore him. Patdroid fires his blaster pistol at Mors Mater making her drop Nate. Patdroid, Jibanyan, Angelnyan battles Mors Mater. Fallowing the savage fight. Mors Mater uses shadow wave knocking them to the ground. She grabs her shotgun, and shoots at Nate in the heart killing him. Martha screams in terror, Mors Mater laughs evilly after she shot Nate. Angelnyan hands Martha the sword that can hut her. She grabs the sword, and attacks Mors Mater. They fight violently, but Mors Mater becomes enrage with 5 of her eyes bloodshot red with rage, and she punches Martha in the face. As she aims her shot gun at Martha, and prepares to shoot her in the forehead, Angelnyan toses the cube at her. In her horror, she realizes that she will be imprisoned. She gets sucked in the cube and being concealed forever. After that Aaron wakes up to find his son shot dead. Shocked and sadden at the same time, he holds his dead son and starts to cry in pain. Rebecca and her Husband Jason and their daughter Katie arrives along with Bear, Eddie, their parents, and the swat team arrives and they see Aaron crying while holding his dead son Nate. Katie starts to cry, and the others become sadden to Aaron's lost. The next month at the airport, Aaron gets ready for his flight. He thanks Martha for trying, and says his goodbyes to everyone. Aaron catches his flight. He leaves Spingdale and never return. 4 More months halved passed, Aaron now lives in Nebraska. He owns a bar and restaurant known as the Red Angel, He now lives in the large blue house up on the hill which is 10 minutes away from Red Angel. After Aaron got home, he walks into the woods, and sits on a tree stump mourning over Nate's passing. Suddenly Angelnyan shows up and gives Aaron an ability to see Yo-kai. Aaron sees Angelnyan, and Patdroid in a surprise, but Angelnyan tells him not to be afraid, and Patdroid tells Aaron that he's sorry for what happened. Angelnyan offers Aaron a baby boy in a basked covered in a blue blanket. Aaron sees the baby boy, and it's revealed to be Nathan. Aaron becomes stunned and speechless, and asks Angelnyan is that his son. Angelnyan answered yes. Then Aaron asks him how he revived his son as a baby, Angelnyan tells Aaron while a flashback shows that it was an evil Yo-kai Habere that possessed his fallen wife Lily and he fused with her as Mors Mater. And after that, he imprisoned her in the cube. And after he had lost his son Nathan, Lord Enma and the other Enma Yo-kai and himself revives Nate but as a newborn baby. They erased his grave, and covered him up with a blue blanket. After the flashback Aaron becomes joyful in tears, and thanks Angelnyan for reviving his son Nate. Angelnyan stays and help Aaron raise his son all over again. The next day back in Springdale, Martha, Whisper, and Jibanyan are still Sadden after Aaron's lost. But Patdroid shows up and tells them that Nate is revived as a baby, and he's with his father once again. The gang are relived. Patdroid offers Martha his Metal in case of an emergency. Now fulfilling the destiny which Nate could not, Martha begins her own adventure with Whisper and Jibanyan. Characters Martha Kansly (Debut) Whisper Jibanyan Callie Kansly (Debut) Captain Blizzard Lady Fist Lindsey Kansly (Debut) Bobby Kansly (Debut) Nathan Adams Aaron Adams Lily Adams/Mors Mater (Debut) Habere (Debut) Roughraff Patdroid Angelnyan Debut) Officernyan (Debut) Lord Enma (flashback) King Enma (flashback) Katie Forester Rebecca Forster Jason Forster Barnaby Bernstein (Bear) Edward Archer (Eddie) Mr. Bernstein Mrs. Bernstein Mr. Archer Mrs. Archer Category:Alternate Universe,